Siblings
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: This is a sequel to Captivity. Make sure you read it before reading this. Rated M for some strong talking and explicit content, ItaSaku. Sasuke heads to Konoha after 3 years gone. But nothing could prepare him for what he'll see. Meanwhile Itachi must watch out for his pregnant wife, Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings**

"Itachi? Is that you?"

Itachi left his shoes on the lobby and followed Sakura's voice.

He found her on the garden, sitting next to a cherry blossom tree. She smiled when she saw him.

"Why don't you ever answer me?"

"Hum… There's no need… You always know it's me…"

Itachi kissed her and put one hand on her pregnant belly. It had been 4 months since they came back to Konoha. Everything was going well. When Sakura had appeared on Tsunade's office ready to get back to work, the Hokage ordered her that she was to stay home until she gave birth. Sakura was furious but Tsunade kicked her out of her office, stating that the next time Sakura was to enter that office was when she had a dark haired baby on her arms.

Since that day, Sakura spent her time on the garden and helping Ino on the florist shop.

Itachi sighed happily and hugged Sakura.

"So, how was the mission?"

"Successful."

"As always"

"Hum…"

A wild Naruto stormed into the gardens.

"Hi guys!"

"Naruto!"

Itachi sighed. The golden hair boy came in everyday to check on Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura-chan. Itachi-san." Hinata appeared behind Naruto.

"Hinata! What a surprise." Sakura hurried to the two visitors. She couldn't run but she didn't want to walk, which resulted in a stumbling pace.

"Hey don't run! You know you can't push yourself, Sakura-chan." Naruto censured her and put his arm around Hinata's waist. They had been dating for a while now.

"So, came in to your everyday check?" Itachi smirked at Naruto as he prevented Sakura from tripping on the floor. She looked at him, grateful.

"Actually I was hoping to stay for dinner…"

"Naruto-kun! I thought you said they invited us!"

Naruto blushed at Hinata and scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine by me! Right, Itachi?"

"Sure, why not…" He looked hopeless at her. Sakura chuckled happy and went inside with Hinata sending a last glare at Naruto, leaving the two Shinobi outside.

"So… You heard?"

"What?"

Naruto was serious now. "About Sasuke"

"Yes"

"What are you going to do?"

Itachi looked at Naruto and sighed.

"Nothing"

Itachi went after the two woman, leaving Naruto alone.

"It's time to go." Sasuke got up from his chair and left their hideout. Karin followed him with her eyes while the others got up.

They followed him into the moonlight, Karin still staring at him.

Sasuke felt her watch and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Karin blushed. "It's… It's just that… Sasuke are you sure you should go?"

"Yes" He started walking.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

Suigetsu chuckled as he saw Karin snorting in embarrassment and anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? STUPID WATER BOY!"

"I'm laughing at you, the Ever-So-In Love with Sasuke"

"I-I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH SASUKE, ASSHOLE!" Karin punched Suigetsu, growling in anger as water splashed on her. "ARHGG! I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT! COWARD! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE A PUNCH LIKE A MAN?"

"WELL YOU STUPID BITCH, IF YOU DIND'T PUNCH ME THAN YOU WOULDN'T GET WET"

"Karin. Suigetsu."

"Uh?" Suigetsu looked at Sasuke.

"Stop it."

Karin crossed her arms and hurried to Sasuke. Suigetsu sighed and went after her. He looked at Juugo to see if he was still calm. He always forgot that the man would get angry from their fighting. It's not like he could do anything. Karin was just so annoying…

Suddenly Tobi materialized on a tree branch.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at Tobi for a few minutes.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter. You're going to Konoha?"

"And what does an Akatsuki man like you have to do with it?"

"I'm not some Akatsuki man. You're going after Uchiha Itachi."

"If you know, why do you ask?"

They stared at each other for a while.

"Sasuke, who is this guy?" Karin whispered next to him.

"As I've said before, who I am doesn't matter, though you can call me Tobi."

Karin looked at him surprised. _'He heard me...?'_

"I have no intention of losing my time with you, _Tobi_."

Sasuke started walking again.

"The Akatsuki has some unfinished business with Itachi as well. I can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke's Sharingam shined dangerously. Another Sharingam looked from behind the mask.

"You're not the only one with a Sharingam, Sasuke."

'_What's this? Is he and Uchiha?'_ Sasuke turned to Tobi.

"Who are you for real? You're an Uchiha? Or did you just steal that Sharingam?"

"You're not ready to fight Itachi. Especially not on Konoha, with the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki lurking around."

"I don't care about any of them."

"But they do. You think they'll just stand by while you attempt to kill Itachi?"

Sasuke stared at Tobi.

"What do you want from me?"

Sasuke could see Tobi's amusement behind the mask.

"As I said… The Akatsuki has unfinished business with Itachi."

"You want to help me kill Itachi?"

Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo watched the scene roll in front of them.

"Yes"

"And if I let you help me?"

Tobi looked at him. "Itachi presents a major threat to our plans. Eliminating him is all we want."

Sasuke considered. "Fine"

"Thank you Sakura-chan! The dinner was lovely!" Hinata hugged Sakura and left with Naruto.

"Bye, guys!" Naruto waved.

Itachi brought an arm to Sakura's waist.

"Tomorrow is your day off isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Great! You're going to help me with the baby's room." She smiled and they went to the living room, seating on the couch.

"Sure. I can't let my pregnant wife work too hard" He kissed her nose, then her cheeks, while she chuckled.

"It's not work, it's for our boy."

"Boy? I thought you wanted a girl."

She smiled and her eyes shined. Itachi opened his mouth.

"It's… It's a boy!"

Sakura nodded smiling and Itachi kissed her. She always knew he wanted a boy first. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thank you"

They kissed again. When they broke free Sakura chuckled. "Don't get too excited Itachi, I'm too pregnant to have sex."

Itachi blushed. "I-I wasn't…"

She laughed. It was rare seeing Itachi so vulnerable. He changed subjects. "So you went to the hospital and didn't tell me anything?"

"You were on a mission and I had Ino and Tenten with me. There was no need to bother you. Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise"

"It was a surprise." He kissed her again softly. "And did Tsunade show up?"

"Yep, as expected."

"What did she say?"

"I could swear I saw tears on the corners of her eyes when she saw the pictures."

Itachi smiled.

"And then she started complaining about how you had to 'knock me out' leaving her with only Shizunne to help her out."

Itachi chuckled and sighed, laying his head next to hers.

"Let's go to bed, you must be tired." She got up and dragged him by the hand.

"It's still too bad we can't have sex."

She looked at him by the corner of her eye. "You'll have to wait." She smirked as he hugged her from the back.

"I don't mind" he whispered while he rested a hand on her swollen belly.

"Suigetsu hurry up, you asshole!"

Suigetsu was sitting on the rock. He looked up at Sasuke, standing on the top of a tree.

"Suigetsu!"

"Karin… Why don't you just shut up?" he turned his head to her. "You're so annoying!" He looked at her eyes, her lips…

He looked away and got up.

"You're the annoying one! Humpf" She turned and walked to the tree where Sasuke was, putting her hands on her waist.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha looked down. The next second he was next to her.

"There's a town close by. We'll stop there" He started walking.

"Great! Food! Beds! Resting!" Suigetsu singed happily. "And how long are we going to stay there, eh Sasuke?"

"Until I say we are to leave."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes. "And how long is that?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Juugo looked at a small bird that landed on his shoulder.

They walked for a long time. Suigetsu watched the little bird.

"I wonder, Juugo. If you're so friends with animals… What do you eat?"

Juugo looked at him confused.

"I mean… You don't eat meat right?"

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE! LEAVE JUUGO ALONE"

"AH FUCK YOU KARIN! Why do you always have to bother me with what I say?"

"Because you always say stupid things!" She crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"No more than you do."

Karin was about to complain when Juugo appeared between them. "Come on guys… Relax…"

The two looked away and Juugo sighed.

"Bitch…" Suigetsu mumbled. Karin turned to him furious.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

´"Karin. Stop." She looked at Sasuke.

"But…"

"We're here." Karin didn't even notice they reached the town. The sun was setting already.

"Dinner!" Suigetsu whistled a melody and the four entered the town.

**So what did you guys think? Reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings**

"Is this ok with you?"

"Yes" Sasuke's face was a mask, emotionless. Tobi nodded and started disappearing.

"So… I guess we're gonna' spend some time together, eh?" White Zetsu's part smiled.

Sasuke got up and left the room. He passed by Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo, that were waiting outside in the street.

Though they asked him questions he continued walking. The Uchiha jumped around through the roofs, and trees far from the village.

He found one tall enough for him to see the whole area around. There was a small breeze and his clothes danced through the faint wind.

He looked up to the moon.

…

"_Why? Why did you do this? Itachi, why?"_

"_To test the limits of my ability…"_

…

"_Oh don't worry. You're not worth killing. My foolish little brother…"_

…

"I'll kill you… Itachi…" Sasuke said to the wind and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Sakura!"

"No way! I am not naming my boy after Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura laughed.

Hinata and Tenten entered the shop. "Hi! What are you guys laughing about?" Tenten asked cheerfully.

Ino answered while cutting some roses. "Sakura is having trouble finding a name for our little one. But she doesn't like any of them!"

"Well of course not, you're only taking our comrades' names." Sakura turned to the visitors. "Can you believe she even suggested naming my son Kakashi? And Naruto!"

Hinata giggled. Ino glared at Sakura. "Well then, any ideas of your own?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Well… I was thinking… But…"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Oh well… I can't stop thinking about naming my kid after Itachi's father. But… I don't know how he'd react… After all…"

"Oh I get your point" Ino looked up. Her face was confused. "Sakura… What is his father's name?"

"Fugaku… Uchiha Fugaku"

"Well then the best you can do is ask him if he likes it." Hinata smiled kindly.

"Yes, his reaction can't be that bad. Besides… Maybe he has some ideas of his own too." Tenten blinked her eye.

"Yes, you guys are probably right… I'll ask him later. So what are you two doing here?" Sakura got back to watering the flowers.

"Oh we were just passing by. We just came back from our mission. Me, Lee and Neji, that is. I picked up Hinata from the training ground. She's always there. I swear, I'm in the most hard worker team in this village, but I just don't know how it's possible for you to train so much, Hinata!"

"Oh well… I need to get better. Akatsuki's still out there and we need to give our best…" Hinata blushed, her fingers touching.

"You mean you want to protect Naruto!" Ino laughed, which caused Hinata to blush even harder. "You know, Hinata, Naruto is a big boy, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he can take Akatsuki all done at once, that idiot. Besides, he's your boyfriend. He's the one who's supposed to be training to protect you!"

They all laughed at Ino.

"Ahh! There's nothing like a good bowl of Ramen after training! Itadakimasu!" Naruto separated the chopsticks and started eating.

Itachi entered and sat next to him. Naruto was so busy with his food that didn't even notice the Uchiha.

"I swear, sometimes I don't know how you can eat that fast"

"AHHHH!" Naruto jumped scared. "THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

Itachi looked at the street and then at Naruto.

Naruto sat down again a sighed. "I hate it when you sneak up on me. You kind of look like…" Naruto shut his mouth before completing.

"You mean, I kind of look like Sasuke. One Myso-ramen please."

"Well… Yeah…" Naruto started eating again.

"Hum… I think it's Sasuke that looks more like me, not the other way around"

Naruto looked at him surprised. Itachi never really spoke much about his brother. Then again, he never spoke much at all. Itachi's eyes shinned with amusement, even though he was still serious.

"You're very talkative today, Itachi-san"

"I am?" Itachi started eating.

"Yeah…"

"Hum…"

"So… Do you have any news?"

"No. But the ANBU are patrolling everywhere. If my little brother even approaches about 10 miles of the village, he will be stopped."

Naruto looked down. "I wonder…"

"About?"

"If what you say is true"

Itachi looked at him. "You don't think they'll catch him"

"No. Do you?"

"Hum…" he thought about it for a few moments. "Only if Sasuke wants to be caught."

Itachi sighed tired, and Sakura leaned down against his chest, on the couch.

"So… Itachi… I was wondering…"

"Hum?" Itachi murmured on her ear, as he hugged her tightly. Sakura bit her lip.

"It's about… Our baby's name"

"Hum… What about it?… Still don't have ideas?"

"Well… It's complicated… Do you have any?"

He sighed. "Well… I'm sorry, but every name I come up with, doesn't quite feel right"

"Me too. But there's this one though…" She moved away a few inches so that she could face him.

He smiled. "What is it?"

"Well… It's Fugaku" Her heart stopped.

Itachi stared at her for a moment and then smiled softly. "It sounds perfect…"

Sakura let out a huge breath that she was holding. He chuckled while his wife's face went through snow white to cherry blossom red.

"Were you concerned?"

"It's just that I didn't know how you'd react!"

He nodded and kissed her softly. "I know… It's fine… I like it…"

Sakura relaxed immediately. Then she smiled and started dreaming about how their kid would look like.

"He will have his mother's stubbornness"

Sakura pretended to be chocked. "What? I am not stubborn!"

"Oh really?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever… He'll have your hair… That's for sure…" She ran her fingers through some tresses of his dark silk hair, next to his eyes. "And your eyes… Your lips…" Sakura passed a finger through his lips and smiled. "He'll be sexy like his father" her eyes shined in enjoyment.

Itachi laughed. "So you think I'm sexy?"

"Damn right you are. I found myself a smoking hot husband, curse anyone who says otherwise. And we'll have sexy kids as well."

"Only because their mother is sexier than I am."

"I hardly believe that."

"See how you're stubborn? Can't even take a compliment…"

Sakura frowned and tried to get up. Itachi helped her.

"I am not stubborn!"

Itachi smiled and raised his arms. "Ok you're not. Stubborn girl"

Sakura picked up a pillow and hit Itachi with it. He could have stopped it easily but he decided he deserved that one.

"Oih, Sasukee… Can't we take a break?"

"There he goes again… Always complaining… Always asking to take a break…"

"Ah Shut up Karin…"

"Wha-"

"We'll soon reach a town. Just have a little patience." Zetsu gazed at him, glad he could stop Karin in the middle of her sentence before the two started fighting again.

"Humph…" Suigetsu looked away and drank from his cup.

"Useless… I don't even know why we bring him…"

"You should ask that to yourself, eh Karin?" Suigetsu smiled evilly.

"Humph…" Karin raised her chin and continued walking. Suigetsu watched her. Damn he had to admit it… Karin was hot… _'What the hell are you thinking? You fucking hate her guts, Suigetsu'_ he stared at her butt.

Juugo watched with fun Suigetsu's struggle. He could read certain signs. And he had noticed for quite a long time Suigetsu's secret brawls with his inner self. He smiled and looked at Karin, who was rushing to Sasuke's side, ignoring the silver head boy.

"They're always like this?" White Zetsu asked him. Juugo nodded. "Ehh… Complicated fellows aren't they?"

"You can say so" a blue small bird flew and poised in Juugo's shoulder. Zetsu watched the big man smiling and caressing the small animal's head.

"You're a big animal friend eh? I wonder if you actually eat meat…?"

"Shut up, it's none of your business" Black Zetsu intervened before Juugo could reply. He looked confused. Why the hell was everyone asking him that? He shook his head and they continued walking.

They entered a small village and Zetsu disappeared on a tree.

"Karin, Suigetsu. Get us rooms."

"Why do I get to be stuck with her?"

"Juugo, please tell your birds to keep an eye around… We're reaching Konoha, so the ANBU Black Ops must be here."

"Oih, are you listening to me, Sasuke?"

"Suigetsu, do as I say. Juugo will find you when we come back so don't leave the room" Sasuke jumped away with Juugo, leaving the two alone.

He looked at Karin, who looked away and started walking to the village. Suigetsu sighed and followed.

When they found a nice hotel, Karin sat on a chair and waited. Suigetsu sighed and stared at her.

"What are you looking at?"

Suigetsu looked away. "Nothing…" he moved to the bed and laid back.

"Say, Karin. Have you actually had any boyfriends?"

Karin blushed furiously and got up. "WHAT? WHY THE HELL DO YOU EVEN CARE TO KNOW?"

"Well I was just making conversation. It looks like they're gonna take a while and it gets bored in here"

"WELL IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! IDIOT!"

Suigetsu sat up. "Don't need to get mad, eh Karin. I can tell if I had any girlfriends too if you want…" He smiled.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVEN WANT TO KNOW IF YOU HAD ANY GIRLFRIENDS? YOU PROBABLY NEVER HAD ANY"

"Yes you're about right, but that's because I didn't want to" he argued, defending his dignity.

"YEAH RIGHT! I bet they always ran away from you"

Suigetsu looked at her for a few minutes. "They didn't…"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? And why do you even think I care?"

"Well… I just wondered if you'd want to actually know why people liked me…"

"People liked you?" Karin laughed "That's hard to believe"

"That's because you always act like a bitch and I have to defend myself" Suigetsu laid back down again. "Never mind, I was just making conversation" He closed his eyes.

Karin looked at him for several minutes. "I never had one. People always thought I was strange"

The ninja opened one purple eye. "Were they mean to you?"

"Well… Kind of… Not that I even cared about them… Then Orochimaru appeared and I left the village…"

"Sounds bad…"

"Nothing compared to what he did to you though."

"Tsk…" Suigetsu closed his eye and sighed. "You're actually a good company when you're not yelling my ears to blood, eh Karin?" he smiled.

The girl blushed. "You too…" She murmured. Suigetsu's smile grew, but he said nothing.

**Sorry guys for posting this like 2 days late, but I've had problems with internet. Did you guys enjoy it? REVIEW ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siblings**

"Karin…" Suigetsu mumbled. Suddenly he woke up. He felt something… Or rather, _someone,_ above him. He looked down and Karin was sleeping, resting her head on his belly, their bodies forming an angle of 90º.

"Wha-…" He looked around. Sasuke and Juugo were sleeping on the floor. The cool night breeze entered the room through the window. They must have had fallen asleep while waiting for Sasuke. But that didn't explain why Karin was sleeping next to him.

He tried not to move much, trying not to wake her, but it was too late. Opening a lazy eye, Karin looked at him. "What are you doing Suigetsu? It's the middle of the night."

Suigetsu swallowed and continued staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She opened her other eye and turned to him, her head still resting on him.

"Nothing… Just… How did you end up here? You never even slept next to me. Like ever"

Karin blushed slightly and looked away. "If that's the problem, I'll just go sleep to the floor!"

She started to shift away but Suigetsu grabbed her wrist. "It's fine. It just surprised me. Get back to sleep." He dragged her back, this time next to him. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Karin continued looking at him. But soon her eyes started to close. She got closer to the boy next to her and grabbed his arm, thinking he was asleep already.

Suigetsu smiled.

"Good morning" Itachi woke up Sakura with a kiss.

"Ahhh nooo…. I want to sleep more!" Sakura covered her face with the blanket, causing Itachi to smirk and open the windows. Sakura gave in and pushed the blanket down. Only when she looked around the room she noticed all the flowers and the breakfast on the table next to her. She looked at Itachi, who was leaning against the wall expecting her reaction, with his arms crossed.

"You did this?" he nodded. She looked around again "Why…?"

"I just felt like making you a surprise"

Sakura stared at him. "For real?"

Itachi approached her and sat on the bed. He leaned towards her and touched her nose with his. "Off course"

"You're so sweet"

Itachi frowned and kissed her nose. "Now eat, I'll be going. Ino left a message saying she would come to pick you up. She's got plans for you today"

"Really? Hum! this thing is good"

Itachi smiled and picked up his Konoha vest. "Yes, she said she wanted to help you shop for the baby"

"Hu-um… In' always' wan' to sho't" Sakura said, eating at the same time.

Itachi laughed and kissed her forehead. "Love you"

"m' too. Carefull!"

"Always"

Itachi left his house. He walked the deserted street of the Uchiha compound. Soon this sad place would be filled with children laughter. He craved for that day. The memory of the massacre darkened his mind.

"Heeey! Itachi!" Naruto waved, running to him. "I was just looking for ya, believe it"

"Hum? What was it then?"

"Well it's actually Granny Tsunade that wants to speak with you"

"Sure, all right"

"So you're not accompanying Sakura to the shop today?"

"Ino has plans for her"

"Hum…"

They soon reached the Hokage tower. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"Tsunade-sama, you wanted to see me?"

Naruto passed by Itachi with his hands on his head. "Ehhh Granny Tsunade, you have a mission for me other than deliver messages around the village?"

"Shut up Naruto. Itachi, it's about Sasuke"

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT GRANNY?"

Tsunade ignored the wild Naruto and continued. "We've finally found him. It is true. He is heading to Konoha"

Itachi nodded. "I understand" Itachi turned to leave.

"Do you now, Itachi?"

"What do you mean?" the Uchiha looked back.

"I mean, if you understand that this is a Konoha business. And every Konoha Shinobi are in this together. If you think you'll take care of it yourself, you're very much wrong. Besides, our primary objective is to capture Uchiha Sasuke. And for the best, capture him before he gets here. I don't want to threaten the lives of the citizens."

"I understand Hokage-sama"

"Good."

"No, Granny Tsunade" Naruto looked up at her "I'm the only one who can bring Sasuke back"

"Don't talk nonsense Naruto! I'm not going to let you go alone. Seriously what the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"Itachi plans to go get Sasuke alone, you can see it in his eyes, for much good a poker face he has, and you're here talking about the same!"

"Well then why don't they go together?" The voice came from behind Tsunade's chair. Jiraya appeared on the window.

"Are you insane too?"

"Tsunade, it's quite clear here that those two have unfinished business with Sasuke. Naruto keeps telling me he's gonna bring Sasuke back, and I'm sure Itachi won't be reckless to the point of getting killed by him. He's gonna have a child after all. Besides, Naruto has been working on a special training"

"A special training?" Tsunade looked up at Naruto, who nodded and made a big smile.

"He has mastered the Sennin mode" Gasps where heard coming from the two women, Tsunade and Shizune.

"For real?"

Jiraya nodded. "Yes, even better than I have"

Tsunade looked again at Naruto with her mouth opened with surprise.

"See granny Tsunade? You don't have to worry about us!"

"No! We will arrange 3 teams to go capture Sasuke within 4 days. You will be on those teams. But at least you're not alone."

"Well who are our teams then?"

"Well since team Kakashi is practically disbanded since there's only you and Kakashi left, I've decided to add 2 more elements. You'll meet them tomorrow. Next there will be Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Itachi. And the others will be Team Guy. And Shikamaru will be tagging along too."

"Why Shikamaru?"

"Because he's the best strategist we have. Sasuke isn't alone, and we have Intel that the Akatsuki are backing him up and…"

They continued discussing the matters of Sasuke's retrieval for the rest of the day.

"So, Sasuke, you really want to kill Itachi?" White Zetsu asked.

"Shut up, it's none of your business" Black Zetsu reprehended him.

Sasuke continued walking. Images of Sakura came to his mind. That ignorant, little girl, why was she with him? Why did she have to ruin everything, every time?

Ever since he heard that cursed rumor he couldn't stop thinking about the two of them together. It was just something he couldn't understand.

The last time he saw Sakura, she was a grown women no doubt, but even though she became a strong, skilled Kunoichi, he could perfectly see that she was still in love with him. But what made it change? Why him? Maybe it was because he his brother. And when she figured out that she couldn't have Sasuke, she decided to stay with Itachi. He was sure of it. She couldn't possibly be in love with him. No way. Right?

The vortex of thoughts on Sasuke's mind was interrupted again.

"Say Sasuke, What are we supposed to do when you get there, eh? I mean… If you want to kill Itachi, we're just there to back you up?"

"Itachi won't be alone. I need you to take care of the others and leave him to me."

"Humph… Trouble…"

For the first time, Karin didn't argue with Suigetsu, which even Sasuke found odd, but didn't pay much attention.

Soon… Soon he would see with his own eyes the truth. And he would complete his revenge.

"_Itachi…"_ His thoughts scattered through the wind as they continued their way to Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siblings**

"Hey, Sakura!"

Ino waved at a distance and run to the pregnant woman.

"Oh… Hey Ino!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant Sakura! As a Medical Ninja you oughtta' know you can't walk around the village alone when your time is so close!"

"Uf… Why does everybody keep telling me that? I'm fine! I feel fine! The baby is fine!"

Ino frowned. "Does Itachi know you run off on your own?"

"Well… No…" Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, I bet he'd lock you up if he knew. Come on, let's go" Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her soflty.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to your house"

"Why? I just finally got out!"

"Because Hinata, Tenten and Temari are already there to help settle the last details on our little Uchiha's bedroom"

"Temari?"

"Yes, she's here on her monthly diplomatic trip from Suna. So I managed to take her away from Shikamaru to help us"

"I don't think you should've done that…"

"Why?"

Sakura rested a hand on her swollen belly. "Oh well Temari isn't the type that likes this baby stuff… And she already has such few time to be with Shikamaru…"

"Ahh, zip it. Shikamaru and her, they have all the time in the world to be together, but not to witness the little kid coming out. And besides, they practically live together when she's here. It's good for her to get away from him and meetings."

Sakura doubted it, but it was pointless to argue against Ino. Poor Temari…

When they got home, all the girls were waiting for them on Sakura's garden. She'd been neglecting her plants lately. Not because she wanted, she just couldn't do anything with her current pregnant shape, which was the only thing she didn't like about being pregnant. Well… That and the sickness and exhaustion.

"Hey guys!" The girls looked back. "Temari, I am so sorry about Ino dragging you up here, I had no idea!"

"Ah, it's ok, don't worry about it…"

"Off course it's ok! I've told you already! She spends too much…"

"… too much time around Shikamaru. Yeah we know Ino!" Everyone else said at the same time. Even Ino laugh.

"Well let's get started girls!"

They went inside the baby's room. Hinata had placed a chair for Sakura, next to the door, so that she could rest and watch while the others assembled the room. Itachi had already painted the walls and brought every furniture in, except for the beautiful wooden crib, with small animals craved on every side. That had been a present from Yamato. All the girls had to do was arrange the bedroom at their taste.

While Ino was arguing with Tenten on where the Crib should be placed, Hinata approached Sakura with a bunch of Teddy Bears and toys. "Uh… Sakura… Where would you like me to put these?"

"Oh Hinata… You can…" She looked around. "Hey Ino! You can put the crib on the wall across the door."

"Here?" She and Tenten moved the crib to where Sakura pointed.

"Yes! And that chest over there, could you put it at the bottom of the bed?"

"Sure no problem…"

They moved it. "Perfect…" She got up and went to it, opening it and putting the cover behind it. "There Hinata… You can put the toys there"

Hinata started putting the toys there, one by one, so she wouldn't break anything. Meanwhile Sakura looked around. There was a table right above the window, so that when the boy grew up, he could study there. Right next to it, on the wall between the table and the bed, there was a big bookcase. It was empty now, but Sakura planned on filling it all up. Then there was the crib, the chest where Hinata was pulling the toys, and right next to her, Temari just finished moving the wardrobe. There was a small carpet with small shuriken forms. The walls were painted in a yellow cream with images of animals and leafs on the edges. Itachi spent a whole day on those.

Tears came to her eyes while she admired the room. Hinata noticed and went to her side, admiring the room too.

"It's perfect… Thank you" Sakura whispered.

"You're welcome, Sakura." Temari was listening.

Hinata smiled and Tenten, Ino and Temari giggled. They all admired, putting some toy in order or moving something when they felt it was out of place.

Sakura noticed a small nine-tailed fox on the top of the toys that Hinata had been putting in the chest. It was the cutest toy there. She looked at Hinata who had a small blush. "Naruto gave me details and I thought it'd be sweet…"

Sakura smiled and placed the Kyuubi's miniature on the crib. "Thank you"

Ino nodded to herself, her hands on her waist. "Just wait 'till Itachi sees this."

"Until I see what?" Itachi appeared on the door, looking at Sakura, who smiled brightly.

"Look who decided to show up"

Itachi ignored her for a moment, while he moved to Sakura to kiss her.

"Helloo?" Ino was annoyed.

Then Itachi looked around, with his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She bit her lip.

"Uh… I think we should leave…" Hinata said, blushing.

Tenten nodded and dragged Ino out.

"So… What do you think?"

Itachi looked at her and made a soft smile. "I love it" He kissed her deeply, leaning to her.

He sighed and rested his head on hers.

"What's wrong?"

Dark eyes met green. "Sasuke"

Sakura tensed. "He's coming isn't he? Nobody wants to tell me but I can see it. Naruto looks worried when he thinks I'm not looking. And you too."

He nodded. "Sakura"

"Yes?"

"Sasuke is stronger now. It appears that he absorbed Orochimaru's power."

"So?"

"I've arranged everything…"

"Everything?"

"If by any small chance anything should happen"

"No. Nothing will happen Itachi! Even if he's strong, you're stronger! I know it! And you'll have Naruto and everyone else by your side! Nothing will happen. Nothing can happen!"

"But if by chance…"

"No." Sakura looked at him. Her eyes showed determination. "You can't die Itachi. You can't. It's as simple as that. You just can't die. This isn't something where failure is a possible outcome." Itachi stared at her eyes. "So when he comes. You will go. If Sasuke decides he wants to fight you, then you have no choice but to fight. Meanwhile, I'll be home, cooking dinner. Dinner for 2. And I hate to waste food. Do you understand Itachi? I really hate to waste food. So when all is over, you will get your ass back at home, to your pregnant wife, and have dinner with her. Because I also hate to eat alone. I really do. You can even bring Naruto. Yes you'll bring Naruto over. And we'll have dinner together. And we'll continue our lives normally. And that's all there is to it."

Sakura kissed him, smiled, and then left Itachi alone, admiring the room.

"Ahh… Hot springs…" Suigetsu sighed in content. "Better enjoy it while we can…"

"You get settled. I'll meet you later" Sasuke took off, leaving Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin and Zetsu alone. Zetsu started merging into the ground, leaving the 3 alone.

They sighed, and went inside.

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke found a small river, far into the forest.

He sat on a rock and looked down at the water. He couldn't recognize himself anymore. He wasn't the boy who left Konoha for thirst of power and revenge. He was much more serious now. The boy who was easily irritable and provoked became a more confident and discreet man.

But Itachi… Itachi made him go back to what he was… The single thought of him made Sasuke want to growl in anger and frustration, made him want to destroy everything around him.

He wanted to kill him. For what he did to him.

And Sasuke's hate was beginning to direct into others too. Into those who forgave Itachi. Why? How could they forgive him and take him back with open arms? When they knew? When they knew what he did... When they knew how that man killed his own Mother and Father. How he obliterated his own clan, his own family. For power. _'Not very different than you Sasuke. You abandon everything for power too…'_ he tought…

The reflection on the water transformed into Itachi, like many times before. But this time Sasuke didn't jump into it, in a pointless attempt to hurt that man. This time Sasuke just stared at it. Trying to understand.

"_Do you know why you're weak?"_

The figure on the water shifted again, and got back to Sasuke's reflection.

"_Because you lack… Hatred…"_

"Tsch..." Sasuke growled and looked away into the darkening sky.

.

"Ahh… There's nothing like a calm, hot, bath after days of non-stop walking." Suigetsu sighed and dove into the water.

Juugo was there too, smiling at a little bird next to him.

"They even follow you here?"

"Ehh… Yes… I guess…" Juggo said confused.

"Why do they like you so much?"

Juugo shrugged and left the water. Suigetsu stayed there for an hour until he heard someone. "You finally decide to show up, eh Sasuke?" he said, not bothering to look.

"Sui-Suigetsu?"

"KARIN?" Suigetsu turned and almost drowned. Karin hid herself behind a boulder. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"SHHH!" Karin took a finger to her lips. Suigetsu looked around and looked back at her.

"What the hell Karin!"

"I… I… I just… I thought…"

She blushed and looked away.

"You thought Sasuke was here eh?" Calmer now, Suigetsu leaned against the rock. "Well he's not here. You can get back to your side of the pool"

Karin looked around for a few moments.

"Ac-Actually…"

"Hum?"

"I was just… Thinking… Uh… What the hell, forget it…"

"Wha-?" confused, the silver head boy looked at the girl heading towards the exit. This was his chance. "Karin wait!" He swam closer to the door. Karin turned to him. "What was it?"

Karin's face turned red. "It's nothing. I don't even know what I'm doing here anyway"

Suigetsu looked at her slim figure, her legs… He closed his eyes in attempt to control himself. He heard a small splash and snapped his eyes open to find Karin right in front of him, in the water. He stumbled back. "Ah… Karin?"

She approached and kissed him. He was petrified. What the hell was happening? Two weeks ago he hated her, and now they were kissing, both naked underwater.

She licked his lip, trying to get him to respond. Suigetsu just stared at her. Karin stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have"

He found the will to react and grabbed her head, kissing her. She responded, running her hands through his neck and shoulder. The kiss grew with passion, his tongue tangled around hers. When they both needed air, they got back a few inches. Suigetsu licked her neck and trailed small kisses. Karin moaned and got closer to him. Their skin was burning. And not because of the water…

Suigetsu's hand shyly lowered to her nude waist. He got back to her mouth and Karin got even closer to him. Suigetsu felt his penis touch her womanhood.

Suigetsu lost control and kissed her with hunger. His hand caressed her breast and toyed with her nipple, causing the redheaded woman to moan. He smiled.

He kissed her neck and down, until he reached her nipples. He took one in her mouth and leaned Karin's body against the rock. His other hand went further ahead and he grabbed her tights, pulling her more against him. He moaned against her nipple and moved up to kiss her.

Then Karin gasped when Suigetsu moved his hand between her lower lips, stroking her clit.

She tossed her head back and he nibbled the skin on her neck.

.

Sasuke was preparing to have his bath when he heard someone moan.

He stopped at the door to find a disturbing scene. Suigetsu was pumping into Karin, who was moaning and calling out his name. The very next second, Sasuke gave up his bath and decided he was just going to bed.

When Juugo asked were the water man was, Sasuke didn't answer and went to sleep.

**Sorry for taking so long, internet connection was down. I hope you're liking it, please review and let me know ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siblings**

"We're here" Zetsu announced, pointlessly, for the Hokage's heads were visible to everyone.

The chill of the next battle was already settling in. Karin looked nervously to Suigetsu, who in turn smiled softly, comforting her. _"Everything will be ok"_ he thought.

Sasuke stopped and looked around. Then he turned left and got into the forest.

After walking for quite some time, they finally reached a small lake, resting under a mountain. It was the perfect place to spend the night when they were so close to the village.

"Get some rest and eat. Tomorrow we'll reach the village. I'll tell you what to do tonight." Sasuke left.

It was still noon, but he wanted to make sure the others would get to rest and prepare for the battle.

He had a plan. A _strategy_.

He would have Tobi to create a diversion on the main gate, while he and the team would infiltrate the village. After that, he would have Karin to locate Itachi and he'd draw him away from the other ninja, especially the annoying Naruto and Sakura. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin would prevent anyone from interrupting them, and Zetsu would stay back and inform Sasuke. It was a simple plan, but it would work.

"_However…" _ Sasuke jumped around the trees _"If that annoying Shikamaru figures it out… I won't have much time. And Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo won't last long if he figures out the plan and alerts everyone."_

Sasuke reached a clearing. He looked around. He was at the valley of the end. He stared at Hashirama's Face, thinking of how much time he'd have to kill Itachi before Shikamaru alerted everyone.

Sasuke jumped to the water. He stood there, memories filling him. He said that he would kill his brother. Now that goal was so close. Would he be succesfull?

"Itachi? Itachi where are you?" Sakura was worried. The last few days he had been more silent than ever, if that would be possible. "That damn Uchiha…" She frowned and angrily walked to the street. If he wasn't home, were could he be… It was lunch time. He was supposed to be home. He said he would be.

She looked around, thinking. "I'll try th-"

"Going somewhere?" She felt him breathing next to her ear as he whispered.

"Where the hell have you been? It's lunch time! You never skip lunch without saying something! That's the rule! You can't lea-"

Itachi shut her down with a kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I missed you" he took a hand to her pregnant belly. They felt the little Uchiha kicking, which made Sakura giggle. Then he kneeled and whispered to the baby "Don't worry little guy. I missed you too."

Sakura took a hand to his face and smiled. He kissed her belly. "You'll soon be out, little guy. Then you'll let your mother get back to her loved job and we'll run away together, just you and me." Sakura laughed, Itachi smiled. "And then she'll pissed off about it and probably punch me for taking her precious little Uchiha away, saying that you could get hurt. But don't worry. Nothing will ever happen to you…"

"What's up with you today?" She asked as he got back up to plant another kiss at her lips.

"Nothing. I've been distant for the past few days and I'm sorry for it, Sakura." He took her hand. "It won't happen again"

The pinky girl was speechless. "Ah… It's… It's ok… I know that's because of Sasuke and all… It's ok, love" She kissed him again and then they went home.

When Sakura was about to ask Itachi what he wanted to lunch, Naruto stormed in the hall, dragging a blushed Hinata along. "Na-Na-Naruto! Don't be like that!"

"Come on Hinata-chan, It's ok. Right? Saku-ra-chan?" He said cheerfully.

"Ah sure… But seriously Naruto, you have to stop showing up like this. Especially dragging Hinata like that, the poor girl will soon faint or something"

"N-no, it's ok. I don't mind…"

"See? Besides, Itachi invited me." He said with a large smile, hugging Hinata's waist.

Sakura looked at the said man, who stood there with a guilty smile. "We haven't lunched with the guys for quite some time so I thought…"

"Guys?"

"HIIII EVERYBODYYYY!" Ino appeared behind Naruto, this time dragging a lazy Shikamaru, and Chouji following.

"Hello Sakura! You look absolutely lovely today!" Lee greeted her with a kind smile, Tenten and Neji behind him.

"Ah… Hi… Guys…" Sakura looked to Itachi again. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"Oh well… There's still…"

"What's up Young people?" Tsunade made all the ninjas move away so that she could reach Sakura. "Sakura you look great!" She smiled at her pupil.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Hi!" Shizune appeared behind the blond Hokage. "Sakura! I've missed you so much at work! You have no idea!"

"Why Shizune? Do you have any complains?" The Hokage glared at the assistant.

"NO! NO! Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura looked at everyone. She was going to make a bigger lunch than expected.

"Hello Sakura!"

"Kiba! Shino! You're here too?"

"Yeah, Itachi came over to the practice fields, saying that we had to come over to join you guys"

"Oh I see. So is everyone here yet or what?"

"No, there's still some people left" Itachi said, and hugged Sakura's waist, smiling.

"Who?"

"Well there's still Yamato…"

Said man entered the room with a shining Guy along.

"Well if this isn't a surprise. All young ninja, gathering up to celebrate the power of youth! This inspires my body and soul to no limits, that's for sure"

"Hello Sakura"

"Yamato-Taicho!"

"Hi, Sakura!" Sai smiled. The hall was filled with people now, and Sakura had to lead them to the living room.

"Itachi, what were you planning with gathering everyone like this?"

"You really have no idea?" He took a string of her pink hair and moved it away from her eyes.

"Should I?"

"Well, I think you should remember the fact that it's your birthday today"

"Wha-…" He was right. Sakura had totally forgotten. "And you invited everyone for my birthday? Do they know?"

"Off course we know, silly girl! You think everyone would just show up like this for no bigger reason?" Ino shook her head.

"And we all brought presents!" Tenten smiled and showed a box with a green tie.

Naruto suddenly realized "Oh crap I forgot mine!" Everyone laughed.

"It's ok Naruto, I brought it"

"Oh Hinata-chan, you're a life savior!" He gave her a deep kiss and everyone started complaining.

"Get a room you two!" Ino shouted.

"Hello everyone!" Kakashi appeared on the window, smiling.

"You're late" Itachi pointed out.

"He's always late. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah yeah I had to write some reports on a mission so…"

"Yeah yeah…"

"Well this is great but… I didn't make lunch yet!"

"Oh don't worry!"

"Yes don't worry, we will take care of everything!" Ino and Tenten dragged Hinata to the Kitchen, with Shizune following.

Tsunade asked Itachi for the Sake but she was out of luck: They didn't have any. Then, after everyone got the chance to properly great Sakura, they skipped to the gifts.

Tsunade was the first one. She handed Sakura a scroll.

"What is it?"

"It's a jutso. A medical jutso. I'll explain it all later when you're ready to train…"

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!"

"Ah it's nothing really… I was saving it for last, but I guess it's your birthday so you'll get to learn it sooner…"

She got away and went to check the cooking. Next was Naruto, who gave her a huge pack. When she opened it, she found about 10 variations of Ichiraku's special Ramen and a ticket for promotions on Ichiraku and another on barbecue.

He smiled and shook his shoulders. "I didn't really know what to offer, so I thought that whenever you'd feel like being lazy, you'd have the ramen there and think about me! Besides I was the one who collected all the special ingredients" He smiled proudly "Plus, the tickets are not for you, they're for my student"

"Your student?" Sakura was confused.

"Well your son of course! I'll be his Sensei, that's for-"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but there's no way you'll be my son's Sensei" Itachi said calmly.

The blond guy complained "Why?!"

"Because I'll be the one teaching him"

"Well sure whatever then" Naruto shrugged unhappy. "But I'll still teach him my Rasengam."

"All right then, it's a deal."

Naruto smiled softly and sat on the couch, sharing snacks with Chouji. The next one to bring a gift was Shikamaru. He gave Sakura a big book. She looked at the cover and realized it was one of the Nara Clan's books with special information on Medical herbs. She was overjoyed with the gift and thanked Shikamaru who yawned and went away. After many presents, including a dress, from Ino; A special ninja-tool, from Tenten; And even the complete Icha Icha series, from Kakashi, the lunch was finally ready.

They all sat up and said together "Itadakimasu".

They were all having fun, Ino was all candy with Sai, who could only smile to her; Chouji, Kiba and Naruto made an eating competition, while Tenten, Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune were chatting; Lee, Neji and Shino discussed their training; Guy was bragging about the power of youth and the training he gave to Lee, while Yamato, Shikamaru and Kakashi ignored him, the last one clearly entertained by his perverted book, not even thinking about eating, which was a shame because Sakura was really curious to know if he would finally reveal himself and remove the mask to eat.

Suddenly it hit her "Itachi! What about my parents?"

"Oh don't worry, they didn't forget. They'll be here later."

"Oh…" Sakura looked around again, all her friends smiling and laughing. She looked back at Itachi who was staring at her. "Thank you…" She whispered.

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Just eat, birthday girl"

They all ate up and chatted all afternoon. Then Ino brought a huge cake to the table. It was all white, with pink cream in cherry blossom's forms and Sakura's name written. When Sakura was about to cut the first piece she, all of a sudden, felt something on her legs.

She looked down and froze while she saw the floor soaked in water, dripping from her legs. She looked back at Itachi. "I-I…"

"What is it Sakura?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"My waters just broke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siblings**

"Hang in there Sakura!"

Ino was frantic, trying to convince Itachi into carrying Sakura to the Hospital right now.

"I said I'm fine! It's not like I'm not gonna have the baby now! You're a medical ninja too, you should know this! Itachi stop! I can walk!"

"But we have to take you to the hospital immediately Sakura!"

"Ino! I can walk by myself and we have time! Besides, I have to pack my things, which you guys didn't even remember and-"

"Are you forgetting something?" Tsunade's voice rose above Ino's screams, who silenced and looked at Hokage. "Last time I checked, I'm the best Medical Ninja in the village. So why don't you all calm down. She's not going to die. Besides, she can perfectly have the baby at home, if she wishes so"

Itachi was silent and pale. He looked at Sakura. "What do you want to do?

The women sighed and placed a hand on her belly. "He'll be born at home"

"All right then, it's settled. Shizune"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?"

"At my office desk, there's that list I made, remember? We're going to need those things now. Ino! Go help Shizune"

"But-"

"It's an order"

"Yes, ok!"

The others watched as Tsunade gave orders to the women to help preparing the bedroom, and ordered Itachi to stay out until they were settled. Kakashi got back to his book, which made Guy rile up.

"Kakashi, how can you read those books when your student is about to have the most important day of her life?"

"It's not like I can do something, Guy. So we should all just wait and calm down. It's going to take some time yet." He looked at Itachi, who was walking around in circles outside in the garden. Kakashi got up and went outside.

"I should be there."

"Calm down. I'm sure the Hokage will call you soon. You should sit down. You won't get to sleep tonight anyway."

"Yes you're right"

Kakashi smiled and sat down next to him. Naruto joined them. "Say, Kakashi-sensei…"

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto blushed slightly. "How long does this kind of thing last?"

"Well, from what I know, it's more than 10 hours…"

"Oh… Does it hurt?"

Kakashi chuckled "I guess so"

Naruto nodded. "She'll be all right…"

"Yes."

They waited about 10 min, until Ino and Shizune got home, bringing a bunch of towels, medical tools, and scrolls. They asked were Sakura was and 5 minutes later, Tsunade called for Itachi.

He entered the room and sat on Sakura's bed. "Are you ok?"

"Off course I'm ok silly! It's not like I'm dying."

He sighed and kissed her. Tsunade sat in a chair next to the door and they all waited. Ino was kicked out of the room by Tsunade, who was sick of the hysterical girl, Tenten went with her to make sure she was calm, and Hinata helped Shizune with the medical herbs. Soon, Kiba, Shino and Neji came to say goodbye, promising they would stop by the next day. Soon Guy and Yamato left too. The rest would come to the room from now and then, to check on her and distract her. Kakashi had left too, without a word.

As the night went by the anticipation would rise. The blond boy was sitting next to Itachi, close to her bed, with Hinata by his side. Lee was standing by the door, saying on how he would stand guard all night for her, and Sai studied everyone's reactions, extremely fascinated by all that.

When Sakura's contractions became stronger and more painful, Tsunade shoved all the man outside.

He looked at Sakura. "Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes it's ok Itachi, go rest"

He made a slight smirk. "I don't think it'd be of much use. I want to be here, next to you."

"Ok then" they kissed again.

"All right then if you're staying than you better not get in the way. For starters you should sit behind her, and hold her. Hinata was going to do that, but since you're staying, at least be of use."

Itachi nodded and sat behind Sakura, who leaned and rested against his chest. Another contraction made her gasp and squeeze his hand.

"It's ok…" He whispered "I love you"

"I love you too"

A few more contractions. Tsunade started bossing around, asking Shizune and Hinata to help whenever she needed something.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking around outside, Lee and Sai watching him. Ino was sitting with Tenten too, not able to speak a word. When the first sparks of sunlight were showing, they heard a scream. Naruto paled even more than before.

"Don't worry Naruto. Sakura is a strong woman."

"Don't tell me not to be worried Lee! How can you guys just stand there while Sakura's in pain?"

"Don't get me wrong Naruto. I am worried about Sakura too. But we cannot do anything else other than wait."

"AHHHHH!" Another scream. Ino raised her head and got up. "I'll go check on her."

"You sure you're not going to freak out?" Tenten asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. You can come too"

"Na, I'm good here" Tenten waved her hand, embarrassed. Ino shrugged and went to the room.

She got to the door.

"Come on Sakura, push!"

"GHHHHHN" Sakura pushed, her face covered in sweat. Itachi kept whispering things on her ear.

Ino went to her side and grabbed her hand. "Come on Sakura, you can do it"

She smiled at her friend.

"One more time Sakura" Tsunade instructed.

"AHHHHHHH! CRAAAPPP!"

"I can already see the head! One more time!"

"AHHHHHHHH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT ITACHI! YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD TO GET ME PREGNANT DIDN'T YOU? ARRHHHH!"

"I'm sorry!"

"IT'S TOO LATE TO BE SORRY DON'T YOU THINK? BAKA!"

He looked desperately to Tsunade and then Shizune, who smiled "It's normal Itachi, all moms complain like this. Just hold on there"

"COMPLAIN MY ASS! I'M NOT COMPLAINING!"

Tsunade looked up to her "SHUT UP AND KEEP PUSHING!"

"AARGHHH!"

Itachi took away strings of pink hair that were stuck to her face. Then he heard the sound. His son was crying. A loud baby cry filled the Uchiha Compound.

Naruto looked back at the room and smiled, a few sparks of his color coming back. He jumped and laughed, and hugged Lee and Sai. He was about to hug Tenten too, but she stopped him before.

In the room Ino cried even more than the baby. Shizune and Hinata made a big smile, but no larger than Tsunade's, who hold the baby on her arms like she was holding the most fragile thing in the world, which it was.

Shizune helped clean the baby. He had dark hair like Itachi's.

She gave the baby to the mother, who was crying. Sakura looked at Itachi and smiled.

"I'm sorry for what I said!"

"It's ok Sakura, you were right. I'll never put you through this again" He made a soft smile.

"What are you talking about?!"

"What?"

"Prepare your self Itachi, I want a whole bunch of these!" She said, admiring her baby.

All in the room laughed at Itachi's desperate look. Then Tsunade took Fugaku away and gave him to Shizune, who took him to his own bedroom. Hinata congratulated the parents and went outside to check on the others. Ino followed Shizune.

Tsunade, cleaned the room, while Itachi still sat behind Sakura, that was almost falling asleep from exhaustion.

Naruto entered the room, followed by the others. He smiled and congratulated both Itachi and Sakura.

Then Tsunade kicked them out too, and sat on her chair again, making sure Sakura would get her rest.

Close, Sasuke looked speechlessly at the light coming from his family's old house.

He had been there all night, on a cliff above the Uchiha compound, when he heard someone scream.

And then a baby's cry.

He noticed shadows moving around, and the realization hit him.

Sakura was pregnant.

Sakura was _pregnant._

And she just had a baby.

A _baby._

_Itachi's baby._

He growled in anger and rushed in, not caring about the plan anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Siblings**

"ITACHI!" Sasuke's growl echoed through the Uchiha compound. Itachi raised his head. He heard footsteps and Naruto appeared on the door, his face pale.

"Did you hear that?"

Itachi nodded. Another growl was heard, this time more close. Sakura snapped her eyes opened. "What was that?"

"Naruto!" Said teen looked at Itachi and nodded, leaving and shouting orders to the others outside.

"Itachi what is going on?"

"ITACHI!"

She widened her eyes. "Is that… Is that Sasuke?"

Itachi looked at her with anxious eyes. He nodded again, not trusting his own voice.

"Well… That was quick…"

Tsunade entered the room. "Itachi, I guess our early plan is not going to work, since he came sooner."

"Yes… I'll go fight him. I'll draw him out of the village, to avoid any damage."

"Don't forget, Naruto is coming with you"

"Lady Tsunade, I don't think Naruto shou-"

"It's an order. He's waiting outside. Better not keep him waiting or he'll just leave you behind. Get Sasuke away from your child."

Itachi got out of the bed and kissed Sakura. He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Go. Come home soon ok?"

He nodded and kissed her again. He poured every feeling of love into it. Afraid to let go they stayed like that for a few moments.

When Itachi left, tears rolled through Sakura's cheeks. "Damn it Sasuke" She growled in anger.

"ITACHI!"

Sasuke was jumping around and finally stopped, standing on the wall of their once family house. He looked down to his pathetic ex-comrades. Lee, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto were looking at him.

Naruto frowned and screamed at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SASUKE?"

"My business isn't with you. Where is Itachi?"

Naruto jumped at him with a bunshin already forming his Rasengam. "NO! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME! RASENGAM!"

Sasuke jumped away at the last second, leaving Naruto to destroy the wall. "Damn it!"

"Where is Itachi?"

"I'm here" Itachi appeared right behind Sasuke, which made the younger Uchiha growl and take out his Katana. But Itachi wasn't there anymore. He looked around franticly.

"What are you doing here little brother?"

"I'm here to exact my vengeance. I'm here to kill you. Isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you want me to chase after you? Didn't you tell me to grow my hate for you?" Sasuke spited those words like venom, charging at him. Itachi took out a Kunai and pushed back the attacks.

Naruto got away from the messed wall. When Sasuke was about to charge at his brother again, the blonde boy jumped in front of him. Sasuke jumped above, only to meet a bunshin, who grinned and tackled Sasuke. "You're getting sloppy, teme"

Sasuke growled and punched the bunshin "GET OFF ME!"

Itachi watched, kunai still in hand. Sasuke looked at him and got up, ready to go after his older brother, but once again Naruto messed up his plans. Sasuke jumped away from the two ninjas. Then he heard the damned sound. The sound that threw him over the edge. The sound that made him want to burn the whole place down. Itachi's baby, crying.

He glared back at the house. Itachi jumped to his line of sight. "Your quarrel is with me, Sasuke. Let's take this out of the village"

"So that your son is unharmed?"

"So that everyone stays unharmed"

"Tsch. I don't believe you actually care about the village. I can't even believe that you actually care about that child. After all, aren't you the great cold Uchiha Itachi? The one who _murdered_ is own family? His own father and mother?"

Itachi closed his eyes.

"SHUT UP TEME! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Naruto screamed to him.

Sasuke paused for a few seconds. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU KNOW NOTHING! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE ALIVE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER!"

Sasuke scowled in disbelief. "You. Have. No. Idea. What. You're. Talking. About" He spoke every word like Naruto was too dumb to understand. The other ignored the small insult and continued.

"HE DID IT ALL SO THAT YOU COULD LIVE! DON'T YOU GET IT? IT WAS YOU OR NOTHING. THE UCHIHAS WERE GONNA DIE ANYWAY! THEY WERE GOING TO START A WAR SASUKE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"WELL IF YOU ONLY LET US EXPLAIN, THEN IT WOULD MAKE SENSE! BAKA!"

Sasuke even seemed to consider the proposal for a second, but then his eyes quickly went from confusion to pure hate. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. You have no idea what I've been through. It's too late for words now. Nothing will ever make me understand why my own brother _had_ to kill his entire family, leaving me alone, for everyone to scowl and pity."

He turned to Itachi again, who continued with his eyes closed. Naruto roared with frustration. "Then I have no choice… _Teme_… If you don't hear our words, then I'll have to beat some sense into you. And this time, _I won't fail_." His determined look would move mountains. Nevertheless, like always, it didn't affect Sasuke.

"Get out of my way Naruto, or you'll die"

Naruto smirked at this and lowered his torso into a fight stance. "You seem to believe your own words, teme" he started running, making a seal. "_Kage bunshin no jutso_!"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and opened them, his sharingam shinning. Naruto's smirk grew larger. At least he wasn't being underestimated.

"LET'S GO!" All the Narutos yelled at once, some of them jumped, others continued running, all of them changing directions, an attempt to confuse Sasuke, who simply raised his katana to cut through the bunshins with swift moves, heading towards Itachi. When at last Itachi was right in front of him, he suddenly felt something grab his legs, then his torso, moving to his neck and his arm. "Tsch" he gasped and looked around.

"Shadow possession jutso, successful" Shikamaru smirked.

"Heeeyyyy Shikamaru!" Naruto waved "I thought you were away in a mission!"

"Yeah it's a drag, but Lady Tsunade asked me to come and I finished the mission early anyways so…"

Naruto frowned "Ah… What?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Never mind…"

Itachi now finally opened his eyes, he was a bare foot from Sasuke. His eyes swirled with emotions, something Sasuke hadn't seen happen in a long time.

A sudden flashback showed him a crying Itachi, looking back for the last time at his little brother. The image went away as fast as it came, and if Sasuke could, he would have shook his head.

"Sasuke…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry" Sasuke gasped at this, eyes widening.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you've been through. I'm sorry for having killed our mother and father. I'm-"

"STOP IT! TCH!" Sasuke gasped and he closed his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING? YOU SHOULDN'T CARE! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"I was lying, Sasuke"

"BUT YOU MADE ME HATE YOU! YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU DIDN'T CARE!"

"I cared Sasuke. I cared all the time. I just wish you didn't have to suffer so much"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Sasuke's eyes now shined with angry and confused tears.

"It means that I love you, little brother"

Sasuke was petrified, and didn't even notice when Shikamaru undid his jutso. Itachi approached Sasuke, still talking. "I have no right to take your apology. I understand that you hate me. I was the one who instigated your hate. But I beg you to find in your heart the will to at least try to forgive me"

Sasuke lowered his sword bit by bit, eyes widened and mouth opened. Naruto and the others stood still, ready to jump in if Sasuke decides to retaliate. Another baby cry cut through the silence. Sasuke shivered and moved his eyes to his old house. "You have… You… You have a family…"

"My family isn't complete yet, Sasuke"

"You have a new family." Sasuke continued like he didn't hear Itachi. "You killed our family, but now you have a new one." Itachi shook his head and gave a few steps towards Sasuke, angst in his eyes. "I was alone all this time, _nii-san._ You should have killed me too… That _night_… You should have killed me…"

"What are you talking about Sasuke! You weren't alone!" Naruto's voice broke his thoughts. The blonde ninja ran to Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders, shaking the Uchiha. "YOU WEREN'T ALONE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? CAN'T YOU SEE? ARE YOU TOO STUPID NOW?"

Sasuke's eyes lazily moved from the house to the boy in front of him. Naruto smiled softly and hugged Sasuke.

"Get your mind straight, _teme_… I've been trying to bring you back for years, and you have the nerve to tell me that you were always alone? That you had no one?... You really are a bastard, Sasuke…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke turned to Itachi, begging for an explanation, begging for something that even he didn't know what it was. His mind was racing. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to forgive his brother.

'_But how can you forgive him? Sasuke? Wasn't he the one who killed your parents? Your dear mother and father? He was the one who destroyed your dreams… Remember?'_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll make it up to you. Just stay. And if not… If you wish to fight me… If you decide that you can't forgive me…"

'_He's lying. Why would he be saying these things?'_ Orochimaru's voice whispered above Sasuke's thoughts. _'Come now, use my power to avenge your family! To kill the man that shattered every hope and happiness you once had.'_

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled both to Orochimaru and Itachi.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and raised his hand again, holding the katana.

"Damn it!" Shikamaru made the seals but he wouldn't make it in time.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke. He didn't move. How could he? He made a soft smile. "I love you, little brother"

Blood splashed through floor, as everyone gasped in horror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Siblings**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTARD?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke just stared, eyes widened, mouth opened in a petrified gasp. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

That awful scream came to Tsunade seconds before she realized what happened. Her mouth opened wide in horror and her eyes shined anger and disbelief.

Shikamaru and the others were also shocked. "No… It's a dream…" Ino said.

Itachi muffled a growl of hurt as he stared wide-eye into his wife's eyes. Sakura coughed blood, and some spread across his face as he stood beneath her slender figure. "S-Sakura, What have you done?"

She made a soft smile. "Baka… What did I tell you about dinner?"

Itachi's eyes widened and small tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke watched the unbelievable scene in front of him. He couldn't trust his own eyes. Why? _Why would you?_

"Because I love him, Sasuke" Sasuke's eyes widened even more as he realized he had spoken his thoughts to everyone.

"You… You love… _Him_?"

"_SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled both to Orochimaru and Itachi._

_Sasuke pushed Naruto away and raised his hand again, holding the katana._

"_Damn it!" Shikamaru made the seals but he wouldn't make it in time._

_Itachi looked up at Sasuke. He didn't move. How could he? He made a soft smile. "I love you, little brother"_

_Blood splashed through floor, as everyone gasped in horror._

_Sasuke felt, more than he saw, someone stop the course of his sword. He looked in incredulity as he saw the one person whom he last expected. _

_Her pink hair was stained with blood from the ugly wound his katana made in her back. _

_It was a dreadful gash, from her right shoulder down to the left side of her waist. The cut was deep and it was bleeding tremendously. _

_Sakura let out an awful scream that echoed through the entire village. But the silence that followed was even more horrifying._

"Sakura! Sakura what have you done!"

"Itachi… It's ok…"

"NO! SAKURA!"

She fell on his shivering arms and he embraced her fragile form, breathing becoming harder than before. Pained tears ran through his pale cheek freely.

He looked at Sasuke with anguished eyes. The younger Uchiha shook his head slowly. The sound of metal was heard as his katana reached the floor. He fell into his knees.

Sakura's act wouldn't have made such an impact on him, if it had been done for _someone_ else.

"Why do you go so far for him…?"

Sakura slowly brought an arm to Itachi's neck, hand caressing his hair.

Her body relaxed a bit more, as if such simple act brought her peace and eased her sorrowing pain.

This didn't escape Sasuke's eyes.

He gasped as he began to grasp just how much he was wrong. Conflicting thoughts swirled through his mind endlessly.

"_You love him_" the spoken words took now another meaning for him. "And… _He loves you_" his voice was stiffened. It was said out loud like it helped him to finally understand the true meaning that such simply words had.

The baby's cry that followed was like ice, that broke the fire on Sasuke's eyes.

All emotions abandoned him as he finally gave in and stopped fighting, both against his own feelings and his enemies.

"Sakura!" Tsunade's voice startled everyone. The Hokage reached her pupil and started examining her wound. She noted the fact that Itachi somehow calmed Sakura, so she said nothing about it, even if his slight swinging was getting in the way.

Itachi looked at Sakura and kissed her forehead, eyes narrowing with hurt as more tears rolled.

"Sakura…"

He leaned his forehead to hers. He did it many times. It was his own way of saying how much precious she was to him. They lay on the ceiling of a house nearby their own.

"Sakura, this may hurt, bear with me ok?"

Sakura's head slightly leaned in an affirmative, and Tsunade's chakra glowed over the pink haired woman.

Sakura retracted a little, to which Itachi quickly responded by holding her closer to him.

After several minutes, Itachi finally found his voice. "How bad is it?" His voice sounded firmer than he felt.

Tsunade smiled slightly, still looking at Sakura's back. "Not even as bad as it looks." Itachi sighed in relief. "But, she was already weakened from child-birth. I won't be able to heal this completely with mere chakra and medicine. It's going to leave a scar."

Sakura finally responded by looking upward to her lover's eyes. "Leave it be. I wanted that scar anyway"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Wha-"

"To remind me the day that I almost lost _my heart_ to vengeance."

Itachi's face shifted with emotions. Sasuke looked up at them "Sakura…", the raven-haired boy's voice was no more than a whisper.

Itachi kissed her, a loving kiss in which he poured every feeling into.

"I love you… Itachi…" Sakura whispered, her lips touching his.

"I love you too"

All the while, the others relaxed a bit more.

Naruto stared at Sakura with teary eyes until he finally smiled softly, cleaned the tears with his arm and then looked for Hinata, who he found standing next to Fugaku's room.

_**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry that this chapter was so tiny, but I didn't want to spoil all the fun. Next chapter will be the last, so I'll let you chose: Should Sasuke stay in the village? Should he leave again? Tell me what you think! ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Siblings**

_3 years later…_

"Sas'k! Sas'k!"

Sasuke looked back.

"Lok!" Fugaku was pointing at a ruined wall. The paint was almost gone, but the traits of the Uchiha crest were visible. "Wha is?"

Sasuke got closer to the wall, with an eagerly raven-haired boy pulling him. He took the child in his arms and allowed him to touch the wall. Fugaku's eyes shined with curiosity. Sasuke made a small smile and Fugaku looked at him again "Wha is?"

"What is it?"

The child nodded, giggling.

"It's… Our family"

"Fam'li?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes. Uncle Sasuke, Papa, Mama, and you" Sasuke poked his forehead and the little boy giggled.

"Ah! Fam'li!"

"Yes, Family."

He looked back at the symbol and then frowned, confused. "Wha 'bout Uncl' Nar'to?"

Sasuke chuckled. He took out a kunai and carefully drew a spiral on the wall, quickly putting it away before Fugaku decided it would be much more interesting to play with the tool. He then pointed at the spiral. "This is uncle Naruto's family. With Aunt Hinata"

"Hum… Why diff'rent?"

"Well… Because he's different than us… He doesn't have black hair, like ours" He messed the boy's hair as the little Uchiha laughed and tried to fight back.

"It's time to go, Fugaku"

The boy smiled andSasuke put him back on the floor. He always preferred to walk than to ride on the adults' arms. Sasuke looked at the kid. Fugaku remembered him of himself as a kid: always ready to prove himself, always with a smile on his face.

He sighed and looked at the sky. Things had changed a lot in the past few years. After that fateful night, Sasuke had begun to make emends for his crimes, always putting others before himself. It wasn't long 'till Tsunade allowed him to participate in missions and take the chunnin, and jounin, exams. Meanwhile Itachi and Sakura had received him in their home with open arms, which left Sasuke with a turmoil of both gratitude and shame.

Even though he had done so many awful things, people in the village treated him as if he never left. Sasuke reminds thinking that Naruto had something to do with it. After all, he above all knows what it's like to be casted away by society. Nevertheless, Sasuke started trying to prove himself useful. He didn't want people to fake their sympathy. He wanted to earn it. So he told Naruto that he didn't want protection anymore. Naruto said nothing and just smiled before he got back to his ramen, babbling about what Sasuke had missed when he was gone.

Off course, life wasn't always as sweet as it seemed. Even though Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo decided that they wouldn't get near the village and move on with their lifes, Tobi was damned mad about what happened, and they had been fighting those Akatsuki bastards all that time. They were still collecting the bijuus and they kept coming after Naruto.

About 4 months after Sasuke came back, the so called Pain came to the village looking for Naruto. The village was destroyed but Naruto saved the people and made peace with the real Pain, Nagato.

Sasuke still remembers the smile on the blonde's face when he was greeted back by the whole village. Off course, there had been a lot of work to do after that. The village started being reconstructed. Even the old, isolated, Uchiha compound was destroyed. That's where Sasuke was at this moment. That part of the village was still being rebuilt, and he was the one in charge.

A few weeks after the incident, Tobi had declared the Great 4th Ninja War. As a result, the 5 Great Nation's alliance was formed, and Naruto left the village to go train with the Hachibi's Jinchurikii, Killer Bee. He made big fuzz before going, saying that he wouldn't leave if Sasuke himself didn't go with him, until Sasuke said that he should go without him. There was still much to do in the village and Sasuke wanted to help.

But things never go well when there is a war. The fight caused a lot of losses. Sasuke now truly understood the whole meaning of Itachi's choice of avoiding the Coup d'Etât that the Uchihas were planning. He truly admired his brother's spirit of sacrifice.

Sasuke fought alongside his Itachi and they managed to defeat the revived Nagato and Kabuto.

But the worst was still to happen. The Juubi was revived and the truth about Tobi and Uchiha Madara was revealed. Sasuke and Itachi joined Naruto, Bee, Guy and Kakashi on the fight and they eventually won.

Kakashi had to kill Tobi, who was actually Uchiha Obito, and Madara was sealed together with the Juubi.

After all that, the world was at peace. A peace that has lasted until now, and that will surely last for many years to come, if not centuries. The alliance brought the 5 great nations together and the hate was buried.

Naruto inspired everyone and his fame rivaled with that of the 6th paths Sage's. But some things had to change. Unfortunately they had lost Tsunade, along with many of their shinobi. So when the time came to elect another the new Hokage, there were no doubts about who they'd choose. And so Naruto made his dream come true and became the youngest Hokage in Konoha's history.

Now everyone was happy. There were no conflicts, and the nations worked together to keep it that way.

"Bu, Sas'k..."

"Hum?"

"Mommy há'r pi'k"

"Mommy's hair is pink?"

The boy nodded. "So, mommy not ou' fam'li?"

"No, she is our family. She and Papa made our family"

"Made?"

"Yes"

The boy still looked confused but nodded and continued looking around, observing everyone and what they did. He had the Uchiha's hair, a bit similar to Sasuke's own, only much more wilder. He was big for his age and his skin was pale, like his parent's. But it was his eyes that amazed Sasuke. They were of a very dark green, like Sakura's and Itachi's own eyes were fused together.

"Hey there you are!"

Sakura waved at them. Fugaku started pushing Sasuke's hand and the Uchiha let go of him. Fugaku ran to his mother, as Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets.

The little boy stumbled in a rock and was about to fall when Sasuke suddenly appeared next to him, keeping him from falling. Sakura gave Sasuke a grateful look as she censured her son for being so reckless. "So Sasuke, are you joining us for dinner?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I am to meet Naruto at BBQ"

"Hum, that's too bad. Another time then"

"Yes. Goodbye little guy"

Fugaku frowned. "I'm no' lil' g'y"

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, you are"

*-o-*

A knock on the door. "Come in"

Itachi came into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Itachi! So how's everything going?" Naruto greeted the Uchiha with a large grin.

"Everything is good. I've invited everyone that I could find."

"Yes but is everything _going_ to work?"

"Off course"

"Nice!" He leaned back into his chair again and stretched is arms, yawning. "Ahh all this work is a pain, ya' know…"

Itachi nodded and came to the window, observing everyone work. He noticed the 4 to 6 houses that suddenly rose out of the ground and figured that was Yamato's doing. He remembered when they saved him from Madara's hideout. They had found him almost dead, fused along with the first Hokage in a weird lotus like statue.

"So is that all that you came here to say?"

"No"

"So?"

"I figured you might enjoy a little help with the papers"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Ah! You know me too well, ya' know…"

Itachi smiled and sat next to the blonde guy, who proudly wore his Hokage's cloak.

*-o-*

"Itachi? Is that you?"

Sasuke appeared on the door that led to the garden.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, it's you" Sakura smiled and got back to her flowers.

Sasuke kneeled next to her and started helping the pink haired women. Sakura didn't find it strange. From time to time Sasuke would come and just help her. She remembered the first time he did that. It had been about 3 weeks after that night. Sasuke found her on the improvised garden, behind their temporary house, and started helping her. She was surprised at that time but then she simply smiled and continued her work.

That was the first time Sasuke apologized her. She remembered the way his voice painfully sounded, and the small tear that left his eye. He thought she didn't see it. She hugged him and told him that it was ok. He was back now, and could start new. He simply nodded and they continued taking care of the flowers.

"Say, Sakura…"

"Hum?"

"You think I will ever get to father a kid like Fugaku?"

Sakura gasped and looked at him surprised. "This is not like you Sasuke-kun…"

He simply shrugged.

"I think you'll be a great father. And you're gonna have amazing kids too."

He nodded and continued his work.

"But first we're gonna have to get you a girlfriend. Eh Sasuke-kun?"

A smirk found its way around the Uchiha's lips. "That's gonna be hard"

"I'm not so sure. After all, you're the most popular jounin in the village, right?"

"Yes but they're only in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Not _me_"

She stared at him for a moment, a knowing look on her eyes. "I'm sure you'll find the girl you're looking for, Sasuke-kun. She just hasn't showed up yet!"

He nodded. Itachi entered the garden and the two got up.

Sakura kissed him and smiled. Sasuke was always dumb folded when his brother was with Sakura. He was a completely different person. His eyes shined and he smiled more than usual.

"Well… I'll be going now, Naruto's waiting for me" Itachi nodded with something shinning in his eyes, (_Amusement?)_ and poked his forehead, like he used to do, smiling.

Sasuke left, shaking his head with a smile.

He had been walking for a while. Something was wrong. The streets were deserted. He reached the BBQ restaurant and frowned. The restaurant was closed.

"What the hell…"

He noticed a small notice on the door and read it.

"_Sasuke,_

_If you're reading this, then it's because you reached the BBQ restaurant and didn't find anyone. Follow the leads and you'll find what you're looking for._

_Naruto"_

Sasuke frowned. Next to the paper there was an object that caught his attention. 2 bells were hanging in a nail. He recognized them as the bells Kakashi used for their training. _Naruto what are you up to?_

He jumped through the roofs and got to the training camp. It was empty. He walked to the wooden post but found nothing. He heard a noise coming from the forest and turned, kunai in hand.

A huge figure came out and he looked at it with disbelief. Nekomata, the ninja cat's leader, was standing right in front of him.

"What the hell?"

"So it is the Uchiha boy"

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't get out much…"

"I'm here as a favor to the Hokage"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"Hn…"

"It's quite unpleasant actually, but he said I was the one who had to be here. He won the bet after all…"

"What bet?"

"My smartest cat against his smartest human, on a shoggi game"

"Hn… Shikamaru?"

The cat nodded.

"So? What is it that Naruto wants?"

"He said someone would be here and asked me to give this to that person " Nekomata dropped a paper. It flew around slowly. Sasuke got impatient and jumped to grab it.

"Though I never thought it would be the very same person who humiliated me as a kid… The Hokage can be pain in the ass, that's for sure…"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the cat. "When he wants to…"

"Well… I'll be going now, Uchiha boy…"

Sasuke nodded and read the paper.

"_Sasuke-kun,_

_I see you've met Nekomata already. He's the next clue._

_Sakura_

_P.S.: You looked really cute with those adorable cat-ears"_

Sasuke groaned at the memory.

He went to the cat's stronghold. The cat guards looked at him and said nothing, giving him a package. Sasuke thanked them and opened the package.

There was a beautiful red rose and another note.

"_Sasuke-kun,_

_It's been a while since I've seen you. You should come by my shop once in a while. I'm not so annoying as I used to be you know?_

_Ino"_

Sasuke thought about Ino. Indeed he hadn't talked to her since the war. He had spent all his days either on missions or at home. He did see her once in a while when Naruto invited him for dinner, but they never really talked.

He looked at the rose. If he remembered right, Ino had a flower shop.

When he reached Ino's flower shop, there was once again another note.

No. There was a note _and_ a drawing.

"_Sasuke,_

_I've been having a lot of trouble trying to find a suitable nickname for you… My drawing is the next clue._

_Sai_

_P.S.: Would you like Electric Bastard?"_

_Sasuke frowned at the name._

He looked at the drawing. It was a familiar lake, a boy on the bridge and fire coming out of his mouth. _Great Fireball Jutso… _His eyebrows joined in frustration. That lake didn't exist anymore, it was destroyed. And even so, Sai couldn't possibly have drawn that without being there. Nor could anyone give him details. He was alone that night. _Right…?_

He turned the drawing searching for leads. Nothing.

Nevertheless, he went to the site where the lake used to be. All the houses were empty, the lights were off. _Same thing here…_

He hadn't been here after the reconstruction. He was surprised when he found a similar lake at the end of the road. It wasn't exactly the same as before, but it was close. There was a small paper at the end of the bridge, along with another object he didn't recognize.

He approached and picked up the object. It was his old forehead protector.

"_Little brother,_

_I'm sure you must be really annoyed by all this. It was Naruto's idea. You must be wondering why, but if you haven't figured it out yet, maybe that forehead protector and the other objects will help you. Nevertheless, you should know that you can come back home now. We'll be waiting for you._

_Itachi"_

_Home…_ Sasuke looked at the object. He couldn't believe it still existed. He thought it had been forgotten, that it was lost on the Valley of the End.

He remembered his fight with Naruto. It was the first time they had admitted that they had a bond. He tried to calculate how long it had been and gasped as he realized today made 8 years he left the village. 8 years since he left everyone, his friends and mentors.

He couldn't believe.

_Home…_

*-o-*

"You think he'll be here?"

"Off course he'll be here"

"Papa where Uncl' Sas'k?"

Itachi smiled to the child on his arms. "He'll be here soon"

He messed his son's hair and let him go play with the kids. The whole place full of different colors, music and laughter filled the air, and the smell of food hung around them.

Naruto wasn't convinced though. He wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke decided to just go home instead of following their leads. Suddenly his little game looked too childish and Naruto wanted to just call of the whole thing off…

He wanted to make a surprise for Sasuke and make a party. The whole village (and Sasuke above all) could use some celebration.

So he had everyone prepare a party for Sasuke. The party was being held on the Uchiha compound. Naruto was unsure of this, afraid that his best friend would find out everything, giving that he came here a lot to work on the reconstruction. But Itachi and Sakura said that the compound was practically finished, and promised that they would keep Sasuke away for at least the whole afternoon.

Everyone had been eager to help and even Gaara and his siblings came.

"He's here"

Naruto snapped his head towards the entrance of the party. He was there waiting for Sasuke ever since he arrived, with Hinata and Itachi by his side.

Sasuke looked around at the decorations and everything that was new. His calm pale features didn't denounce any emotion. Naruto bit his lip. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea"

"Relax" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke got closer and stopped right in front of Naruto, still not looking at him. Naruto grinned.

"So teme what do you think? I went through a lot of trouble ya know…" He scratched the back of his head.

"You idiot…" Naruto's smile was fading away. "Thank you" He finally looked at Naruto with a small smile.

Naruto was silent for a moment and then grinned again, laughing.

He hugged Hinata and told Sasuke to have fun.

And for the first _real_ time in ages, Sasuke did.


End file.
